Your Tiny Mouse
by snowsann
Summary: Chloe has had it up here with Beca's flirtatious attitude whenever they were confronted by the German beauty from their rival group DSM. (warning: this one-shot contains spoilers)


"Your sweat smells like cinnamon? Really?" Chloe scowled at her girlfriend after the brunette yet again failed at her attempt to insult the German beauty from their rival group at the World's championship. "We've been through this before, I can't believe you still can't keep yourself together."

Beca gave the redhead an apologetic look. "I don't know why I said that, she does something to me!" After those words left her mouth, she cringed at the realization that she wasn't making it any better.

"Oh, she does something to you, huh?" Chloe huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest, suppressing the feeling of jealousy and anger growing inside her. She knew if she let it in, she wouldn't be able to stop her tears of anger.

"Aca-awkward." Fat Amy cut in, her eyes shifting from one to the other.

"That came out wrong." Beca sighed to herself. "Listen, Chlo. You know I would never look at anyone the way I look at you, but that doesn't mean that I'm blind. I can tell when someone is physically flawless."

"Not to make it worse, but you also said she makes you sexually confused." Stacie pointed out, definitely making it worse.

Chloe gave the tall woman an approving nod before her gaze went back to Beca as she glared harder at the younger woman, waiting for her to get herself out of this one.

"Thanks, Stacie." Beca muttered through her teeth. She let out a defeated sigh and looked at her angry girlfriend. "Baby, please don't do this. It just came out like that, it didn't mean anything. I don't want anything to do with her. I only want you. I don't want to fight with you, we have our final performance in a few minutes and we have to show them what we're made of. Together. We can't do that while you hate me."

"I don't hate you." Chloe mumbled.

A little smile found its way to Beca's lips. "That's a start."

"That doesn't mean I don't hate what you have going on with that German dummkopf." Chloe quickly said.

"There's nothing going on!" Beca stated. She paused for a moment and then took a step closer to the other woman, looking more apologetic than ever. Her hands slowly rubbed the redhead's still crossed arms. She tried to look into her girlfriend's big blue eyes, but Chloe didn't make any eye contact whatsoever. The brunette knew that it's her weakness and she can basically make the older woman do anything when she used her puppy eyes. "Babe, look at me." She said slowly. "Do you really think I would ever want her when I have you? She called me a troll for fuck's sake!"

"And a tiny mouse." Chloe quickly responded, finally giving in and looking back into Beca's eyes.

The brunette smiled and untangled Chloe's crossed arms so she could hold her hands. "She can call me whatever she wants, I'm _your_ tiny mouse."

Chloe bit her lower lip to keep herself from smiling. Beca didn't deserve to be forgiven just yet, even though her anger did fade. She could never stay mad at her anyway.

"I'm really sorry." Beca tried again. "I promise I will never even look at her again. If I do, I'll sleep upside down with Lilly for a week as a punishment." She stated confidently, making Chloe chuckle. Beca reached up to cup her girlfriend's cheek. "I only have eyes for you, babe. You're all I want and all I need. I love you."

Chloe couldn't stop herself from smiling this time. "I love you too." She said in defeat.

With Emily's squealing and the Bellas cheering, Beca moved closer and leaned in to kiss Chloe. However, when she was met with the redhead's finger on her lips, everyone went silent and Beca's eyes flushed open with confusion plastered on her face.

"Didn't say that I forgive you yet." Chloe smirked.

Beca scoffed in disbelief. "Oh come on, Chlo. What do you want me to do?"

"I'll forgive you if we win this competition." Chloe said. "Then you can kiss me."

Beca rolled her eyes playfully. "You mean _when_ we win this competition."

* * *

Chloe and Beca lined up next to each other on stage, ready to get on as the other Bellas took their positions as well. Beca felt her adrenaline and looked at Chloe one last time before lifting her hands to clap.. Showtime.

…..

" _You're my flashlight_.." Emily sang the last words of their final performance before the lights went off on stage.

As the audience was screaming and cheering, touched by the amazing performance of the Bellas, Chloe turned to Beca and threw her arms around her girlfriend to pull her in for a tight hug.

Beca was surprised, but definitely didn't complain as she put her arms around Chloe's waist and hugged her back.

Chloe pulled back to look at the brunette, her face glowing with happiness.

"What?" Beca frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Whether we win or not, seeing you kill it on stage just now totally turned me on." Chloe bit her lower lip. "If I don't kiss you, it's punishment for myself as well."

"Now we don't want that, do we?" Beca smiled as she reached up to tangle her fingers in Chloe's hair and pull her in for a kiss. The warmth of her lips sent a current running through her body. Her heart pounding fast, like every time she kissed her girlfriend. Even after 3 years of being together, the touch of Chloe's lips had the ability to make her heart race like it was their first time. She felt Chloe's embrace tightening as she lost herself in her sweet breath and soft lips. Then just like that, the kiss was over when Beca felt a tap on her shoulder, suddenly becoming aware of her surroundings.

"Uh, don't want to spoil this beautiful Bloe moment, but we have to get off the stage." Amy informed her favorite couple. "You guys can jump each other like Australian kangaroos later."

The two women looked at each other with a laugh before turning around to walk off the stage together with their arms around each other's waists. If they become World Champions or not, Beca didn't really care. Her biggest prize was right next to her.


End file.
